UNSC Dusk
|image= |class=Prowler |manufacturer= |modifier= |sysmods= |length=162 Meters |width= |height= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed=2.1 LY/D |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=None |hull=Resistant to several Pulse laser bursts |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures=*Ablative baffles *Counterelectronic systems *Matte black ablative stealth coating *Texture bufferers |armament=Minimal HORNET mines (14) |complement= |crew=90 crewmenHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 186 |skeleton=43 crewmenHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 186 |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |role=Infiltration/Recon |commission= |firstsight=2552 |destroyed= |retired= |lastsight=2552 |battles=*First Battle of Earth *Battle of Installation 05 *Second Battle of Earth *Battle of Onyx |affiliation=UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence |fleet=Home Fleet |taskforce=Battlegroup Stalingrad |owners= |namedcrew=*CMDR Richard Lash *LCDR Julian Waters *LCDR Xaing Cho *LT Bethany Durruno *LT Joe Yang |captains=CAPT Iglesias *CMDR Richard Lash }} The is a Prowler of the UNSC Navy. It was assigned to the Home Fleet Ghosts of Onyx page 184. Background Unlike many other prowlers in service, the Dusk is manned and operated by regular naval, instead of ONI, personnel. Prior to the First Battle of Earth she had seen eighteen months of constant actionGhosts of Onyx page 288. First Battle of Earth The Dusk was in Earth orbit when the First Battle of Earth occurred. She was caught between rotations and was forced to engage with only 43 of a normal complement of 90 crewmenGhosts of Onyx page 184. When the pursued the Assault Carrier of the Prophet of Regret, the Dusk was one of four ships in a position to follow. However, only the Dusk was able to catch the slipspace wake caused by the carrier. Her companions, the , the , and the moved further ahead in the slipstream and were lost. As a result, by the time they arrived at Installation 05, the In Amber Clad had been destroyed and the Civil War of the Covenant had already begun. After observing the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity destroy itself, the Dusk and her companions returned to Earth via slipspace.Ghosts of Onyx page 199 Second Battle of Earth Upon returning to Earth, the Dusk was caught in the Second Battle of Earth, but was redeployed to Onyx in support of Battlegroup Stalingrad following the reception of Dr. Catherine Halsey's distress signal. Not involved in direct combat during the Battle of Onyx, the only part the Dusk participated in the Battle was the laying of Hornet mines which provided some support. The Dusk survived the destruction of the battle group by Covenant forces. While the remaining Covenant ships were being destroyed by Sentinels, the Dusk was attempting to escape the system and return back to EarthGhosts of Onyx page 378. It is unknown whether or not she escaped. Although evidence suggests she did escape and return to Earth. Armament It carried several ordnance configurations, such as BLACK WIDOW COMSatsGhosts of Onyx page 300 and HORNET Mines.Ghosts of Onyx page 187 Crew Present *Commander Richard Lash - Commanding Officer *Lieutenant Commander Julian Waters - Executive Officer *Lieutenant Commander Xaing Cho - Chief Engineer *Lieutenant Bethany Durruno - Navigations Officer *Lieutenant Joe Yang - Sensor Station Officer Former *Captain Iglesias - Former Commanding Officer, undergoing treatment at the time of the Battle of Onyx. Sources Dusk, UNSC Dusk, UNSC